Silent Storm
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: If only you could hear when all storms roll in, but sometimes you only notice when it's to late. Rating if for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs, if I did there would be a lot more yaoi. Note: I have no idea what the dude's name is, so it's made up. If you don't know who I'm talking about don't worry cause there's only one _him _in the story. I don't want to ruin that suspense so just remember the name ain't real.

* * *

You know what they say about the calm before the storm? It's true, it's always true. When something is really gonna fuck up it seems like the world stands still everyone's waiting in tension, knowing something's gonna break.

I wish I could say it was a normal day, but it wasn't. The birds were quite, the floor didn't squeak , even the air seemed to stand still. I should have called out. I should have taken it as a sign,but I didn't. I went to work like any other day. There was no traffic, no music, no one shouting at me for riding my scooter in the street. It seems we were all waiting.

I should have seen _his_ car, I had that bad feeling when only _he_ was there, I knew something was odd, but still I went on just like it was a normal day.

* * *

JD hoped off his scooter and pulled off his helmet. Something was off about today. Everything was quite, his shoes on the asphalt didn't even seem to make a noise. He shrugged it off and kept walking. He glanced at the parking lot. He stopped at a certain car, why did it look so familiar?

He slowly walked towards the doors of 'Sacred Heart,' he could hear his heart beating in his ears. The noise was making him more nerves.

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump_

JD squeezed his eyes shut not sure what he was expecting. He grabbed the door knob and threw the door open. Everything was normal, interns were running in fear, Dr. cox was blowing up on someone, and the nurses were gathered together gossiping. JD let out a sigh of relief unaware he was holding his breath.

Still he couldn't help ,but think something was bad was going to happen. The world was in motion, but the tension still lingered in the air. JD tried to ignore it by grabbing a chart and heading to his first patient's room. He looked at the chart confused. There was only one James Morken he knew of, but it couldn't be _him_.

JD tip-toed to the door and peered inside careful not to make a noise. JD quickly moved out of view, and backed up towards the wall. His hands covering his mouth so he would not scream, It's _him! _How in the hell was _he_ there?! JD moved his hands away from his mouth, he needed to think.

'I can't still be afraid of that asshole. I'm a grown adult I shouldn't be afraid of that creep. The guy is like 48 years old, I could easily take him down. Then again Dr. Cox was like 40 and he could defiantly kill me.'

"JD!" Carla shouted

JD screamed he turned to a frustrated Carla "what?!" he whispered.

"JD, I've been calling you for 3 minutes already, what's wrong. And why are you whispering?" Carla asked.

"nothing I was just figuring what I should-" JD stopped realizing something "Carla" he smiled

"What?" she asked nervous.

"Can you take care of this guy I'm just so busy!" he smiled handing her his charts.

"Wha-,but JD I can't I-"

"Thank you so much Carla!" JD exclaimed giving her a big huge then jogging away.

"sure, why not" she sighed.

* * *

'Nice move, Dorian' JD sighed in frustration. He was going to have to deal with the guy one time or another ,but what could he do? He managed to doge Mr. Morken for 3 days he kept dumping him on Carla, Turk, Dr. Cox, or Elliot, he started feeling bad.

Suddenly JD was thrown over the Janitor's shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" JD demanded. The Janitor ignored him and walked towards the break room. He was tossed on to the couch. "What the-" JD looked up and saw Turk, Elliot, Carla, and surprisingly Dr. Cox. He guessed the Janitor left already cause he wasn't there. Everyone had the same annoyed, angry look in their eyes. He felt scared under their gaze. "You called?" JD asked trying to break the tension.

"JD, you have been ignoring you're patient for 3 days, whats going on?" Carla demand

"I-I've been busy." JD said lamely.

"oh, pa-lease! You've had the same 4 patients all week!" Dr. Cox said angrily.

"Yes, and they keep me very preoccupied." JD lied

"You were hiding in the closet most of the day yesterday." Turk exclaimed.

"What's you're point?" JD asked sitting up properly.

"JD, this guy needs you, we're not his doctor, there is only so much we can do. This guy needs you." Elliot said.

"Well, like I said I would if I could, but I'm busy." JD got up to try and leave, but Dr. Cox blocked his way with a menacing look in his eyes.

"You're not busy now." He hissed. He grabbed JD's arm and twisted behind his back. He then pushed JD out of the break room and pushed him towards Mr. Morken's room. JD struggled the entire time. As Dr. Cox pushed him, everyone followed behind them.

Once at the room Dr. Cox pushed JD into the room. He stumbled a bit, but stayed on his feet. Dr. Cox followed into the room and everyone just waited at the door frame.

JD focused on his the chart in his hand careful not to look up. "Hello Mr. Morken, I'm you're doctor, sorry for not coming in early"

"Please don't be so formal, you know me better then that." Mr. Morken smiled. Everyone payed more attention to this.

"We are in a hospital Mr. Morken this is not-" JD looked up to explain.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, look at you you're all grown up aren't you. Being a doctor and so professional." James praised.

"It's not Johnny, it's Dr. Do-" JD was cut off

"aww, come on I don't see you for years and this is how you great me?" James pouted. There was something about that pout that was oddly familiar.

JD sighed knowing he wouldn't give up the fight. He put his chart under his arm and looked Mr. Morken in the eyes, "Hello uncle James"

"Uncle?!" Turk and Elliot asked surprised. James hoped off the bed and gave JD and big hug.

"Johnny, you should introduce me to you're friends!" James said noticing the gaping people at the door.

"Right, James this is, Carla, Turk, Elliot, and Dr. Cox." JD intruded them left to right. "Guys, this is my uncle." JD was quickly grabbed and pulled out of the room.

Carla started speaking first, "If he is you're uncle, why did you wait so long to help him?"

That question quickly sent JD down memory lane. Though the title was nothing like the memory's which were from when he was a kid and stilled lived at home, which was the darkest part of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own scrubs, this is a fan story so none of this happened in the show, and remember I haven't a clue what the uncle's real name is so I'm going with James Morken. Also if you can't figure it out the whole story is made of memory's from JD's past..

* * *

"alright boys, I'm leaving to meet Ted in an hour. You're uncle, James should be here in a few minutes." their mom explained as she was about to leave.

"who's Ted?" JD asked. He was seven years old and he couldn't understand why his mom was going out all the time.

"he's the blond guy with the highlights." She thinking if the boys meet him.

Dan and JD both just shook their heads, not knowing the man. She shrugged "Don't worry about him, he's nice and mom's hoping he doesn't mind that she has kids." she said giving them a look they knew it meant 'you guys ruin everything for me'

Dan was use to this look so if just rolled of his back. JD on the other hand always felt some guilt after that look. He decided to change the subject quickly. "Who's uncle James?" JD asked

"He's you're uncle, though you haven't meet him since you were in diapers. Don't worry he's fun." she explained as she fixed her earrings one last time in the mirror.

"you look nice mommy!" JD smiled. His mom was pretty she had long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and full lips. She was wearing a dark red dress, blood red lip stick, earrings, high heels, and dark eye shadow.

"how many times do I have to tell you, it's mother, not mom or mommy!" she scolded.

"so-" he was cut off by the door slamming. This wasn't good, now that meant she was mad. Since she was mad she was going to get drunk. Then she would come home and teach them a lesson. JD was punched in the stomach. He fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Great, now mom's gonna be pissed and take it out on us!" Dan complained apparently figuring out the same thing..

"Don't worry we might be in bed before she comes home." JD gasped

"If she's mad at us it doesn't matter, she'd just grab us out of bed. I'm glad she's mad at you and not me."Dan said. "I'm going out the rest the night to hang with my friends. If mom asks I'm sleeping if she doesn't ask don't even mention me." Dan threatened.

Without an answer or another word Dan left. He was only 14, but he thought he had thee same rights as a 19 year old. JD laid on the ground for a little while before getting up and going to turn on the T.V. After a little while there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door. There was a man standing there. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a 5 a clock shadow. He smiled at JD. "Johnny!" the man smiled and scooped JD up into a hug.

JD screamed and tried to get out of his hold until he noticed he wasn't hurting him. He looked at the man. James had a confused look on his face. "Well, Johnny what's wrong? You don't remember me?"

JD slowly shook his head no. "Well, the last time we meet you were in diapers so I'll let it slide for now." James winked.

JD gave a toothy grin, he swung his arms around the older man's neck and gave him a great big hug, the man chuckled at this. He walked inside and shut the door . "let me get a good look at you" He said putting JD down. He examined him. "My, my you look just like you're mother." he praised.

JD had short black silk hair with small curls, big blue eyes, and full lips. The only difference was his short hair and big nose.

The rest of the day was great. His uncle played and watched T.V with him all night. Thankfully JD fell asleep before his mother came home.

* * *

It was great, his mom went out more, uncle always babysat, Dan always went out, and JD would have loads of fun and love. To bad it didn't last long.

One day his uncle was earlier then usual. JD never figured this was so he had enough time.

"Hey uncle!" JD smiled before jumping into his uncle's arms. His uncle closed the door behind them and put JD down. "Hey kiddo, can you go get the tube in you're moms top dresser?" his uncle asked

"uhh, sure why?" JD asked

"I know a new game we can play!" His uncle smirked with a gleam in his eye. JD smiled and ran off to get a tube of something.

He still kicks himself for not realizing what was going on. He should have known something was up when he heard a click of the front door lock.

JD searched for the tube not sure what it was. Once he found it arms snaked around his waist and lifted him into the air. JD giggled as he was carried into his room. He was tossed on to the bed still giggling and holding the tube. His uncle grabbed a fabric and hid it behind his back. "OK Johnny, I want you to sit still and to make this game work you have to do exactly what I say." James purred.

JD nodded and sat up. James took the tube and put it down. He then pulled out the fabric and tied it around JD's eyes. He couldn't see a thing. "OK Johnny, don't worry about anything just do what I say."

JD started feeling nerves he didn't like what was happening. James let his hands go under JD's shirt. He lifted it over his head and started to nip at his neck. JD let out a whimper of pain. James bit down harder causing JD to bled. He then moved his hands to the rim of JD's pants and underwear. He moved them down leaving JD only wearing the blind fold. JD squirmed under Jame's touch. "stop" He begged. James ignored him and opened the tube of lubricant. He put some on his erection and was preparing to enter the small boy when JD knew he had to get out of there.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was wrong. "Stop!" JD shouted as he tried to punch and kick his uncle. He successfully punched his uncle in the eye which led him to removing his hands. JD hoped off the bed and tried to run ,but he was still blind folded. He tried over the bed covers and fell on his face.

James tackled JD and straddled him. JD tried to punch the man, but James pined his wrist to the floor. He laughed as JD cried out for help ,but know one was there. James then thrust himself into JD's small body. JD yelped in pain and struggled to get out. James started thrusting himself in and out with no pattern. He kept going in harder and deeper, ignoring JD's cries.

Once he was finished he took JD's blind fold off. JD had tears stained cheeks and broken eyes. James just gave him one last forceful kiss before getting his clothes and leaving.

JD stayed on the floor crying. His butt hurt and he could tell it was bleeding. He curled up into a ball and for once was afraid of the next time his uncle came. The whole night not one person entered his room. So JD just lay there, crying himself to sleep only to have nightmares.

* * *

JD tried to convince his mom that he didn't want to be babysat by his uncle anymore, but that just lead to an argument which then lead to a beating. He learned a few things from this like how to hid in small places, if he day dreamed then it wouldn't be as bad, to listen, he also learned which make up can cover a black eye and bruises, woman's pads help the bleeding and that cold water does wonders.

His uncle always came back and he was always more violent, more needing. He would be more rough and would always beat him after. He was glad when he got older he didn't need to be babysat so there was no need for his uncle to come over.

Later he started appearing again, at every party and every holiday he would be there and the cycle would start again. He never told anyone what happened. His uncle convinced him if he ever told he would kill him and his brother. He would be fine if it was just him, but he couldn't drag his brother into this. He never said it out loud, but it always felt like his mom knew. She just had that look when she invited uncle in. She'd give JD a glare that said 'you disobeyed me and need to be reminded that we can hurt you.'

That look always sent chills down JD's spine. When JD left for college they had a party and of course uncle had to be there. That night was the worse he ever got. He was sure he was going to die of blood loss, but that would have been to good for him.

After that he never saw his uncle again. He found friends and girls, though he always had that attraction to guys, but when sex was involved it sent him back to his childhood and scared him. He did his best to stay away from his attraction to guys by going after all the girls he could. He got a job, but still had his old habits. He got scared easily, still could fit in unbelievably small places,he was still girly and never trusted men that were 18 years older.

* * *

"JD!"

JD shook his head out of the memory and looked at his friends. He had been in a day dream. The only difference was he didn't have that dreamy look in his eyes, he looked pale. He had to bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything. "uhh, never mind about that. It's a long story, I gotta go." JD said before he took off. They watched him go with worried eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang was worried about JD, why did he run off like that? Even Dr. Cox was a little worried about the kid. "Don't worry about him." came a voice from inside the room. They turned their heads towards James. He looked lost in his thoughts "We never got along. Once when he was younger, I got a little drunk and I hit him. I keep trying to apologize, but he never forgave me." James lied. No one pitted him, until he brought out the water works. "I only wish I could apologize to him and we can start this relationship over again." he cried. He seemed so sad and sincere it would take a person with a stone heart to not fall for this.

"Bullshit." Dr. Cox stated. James looked up with wet eyes, everyone gave him a glare. "Cindy may be a girl, but she clings to any attention she can get. And for her to not forgive you for one little slap is just complete bull!" Dr. Cox ranted "though I have to admit the water works were excellent, very convincing." he clapped while making his way out of the room.

Everyone ignored him and went over to comfort the man who started crying again. He was just so convincing, a trait only a Dorian could really pull off.

A small part of Dr. Cox wanted to check on JD, but he had to much pride to go running after the kid every time something was wrong. Then again he was looking kind of pale. He shook his head of the idea, the kid would be fine he was a big boy.

* * *

JD sat in the on call room, it was the only room where he could sit in the dark by himself. This was not going well. He had them eating out of the palms of his hands. James could trick anyone into doing anything. This was not good! He had to pull himself together, there was no way James could take him down. If not for him, for his friends. What if James tried to pick up interns or for god sakes, there were children in the hospital. JD got up and after a few deep breaths he busted out the door, only to trip and land on someone.

He groaned and sat up still on top of the person. He looked down and felt his blood go cold. "Hi, Dr. Cox...what cha doing?" JD asked nervously. Dr. Cox was giving him a deadly glare.

"Newbie! Get off me before I rip you in half!!" Dr. Cox threatened.

JD quickly jumped off Dr. Cox and ran. Dr. Cox was not far behind ready to kill him. It wasn't that Dr. Cox didn't like it. Actually it worried him that he didn't want to kill Janice for this. But it was only out of habit that he was now chancing him down the halls of the hospital.

JD was surprised he wasn't bothered by the fact he was just sitting on top of his mentor. He was much more worried about the fact that Dr. Cox was going to rip his head off.

JD quickly ducked inside the first room with an open door. He peaked out the door as Dr. Cox ran by. He sighed in relief and tuned to see James looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Damn it, of all the rooms he had to run into this one and when no one else was here. "Hello Mr. Morken" JD greeted.

"Well, well here I thought you were all professional. Yet here you are running from you're little boyfriend." James said

"He is not my boyfriend!" JD protested with a light blush across his cheeks. To bad from him James saw it. He got out of bed and walked up to him, he closed the door and knelled down to JD's height. He smiled and forcefully grabbed JD's collar and pushed their mouths together. JD tried to push him off, but even now the man was mush stronger then himself.

The older man then pulled always only to punch JD in the jaw. He had a wicked smile, heleaned in close to the young boy's ear. JD could feel his breath graze the skin of his neck. "You're mine _Johnny_, don't forget that" he said darkly.

He could feel his blood run cold and body shake with fear. James retreated and got back into his bed. JD could only watch seeing as his body was still frozen in fear. "chop, chop Johnny, a doctor shouldn't ignore his patients." he said smugly.

With the approval JD stood up and dashed out of the room. He ran through the halls not pay attention to anything. He slide into the bathroom and slipped, falling on his face. He immediately started to sob.

Why was this happening again? He got away from that monster only to get him right back. He couldn't take this tourer, he felt physically sick. In fact it felt like he was going to puke.

He scrambled to a toilet. He hunched over and quickly emptied his stomach. He was so busy puking he hadn't noticed someone entering the bathroom. The stall door was also silent when someone decided to check on him. JD felt a sudden hand on his back. "Newbie?"

He turned to see Dr. Cox looking at him, a flash of concern past through his eyes before quickly disappearing. JD was about to answer him, when he felt his gut turn again. He quickly went back to barfing in the toilet.

When he was done, which was 3 nauseating minutes later, Dr. Cox sat in the stall with him. He rubbed his back as JD rested his head on his mentor's shoulder. "you, OK?" he whispered after a while. JD slowly shook his head. Dr. Cox bit his lip hoping he wouldn't regret this next question, "Wanna talk about it?"

But JD did something that wasn't like JD at all. He silently shook his head which still rested upon Perry's shoulder. He looked at the kid's face. It was pale, and his eyes were tired. He then noticed the small stream of blood falling from his lip.

Dr. Cox took his hand and cupped it under JD's chin and turned his head to face him. He examined his lip, it looked like he got hit pretty hard. "Who'd you piss off?" he asked

"Nobody" JD shrugged him off and continued to stare at the floor. He didn't want to explain this problem to anyone, especially Perry.

"Remember JD" he said quietly, for once using his name. "I'm fine with you keeping secrets, but if those secrets start hurting you, I want you to promise to come get me."

JD had a blush and sincerely promised that he would get him if it got to out of control.

* * *

JD took the rest of the day off as a sick day. He was glad Dr. Cox didn't push the subject anymore then after the bathroom. He also didn't tell anyone about the little incident.

Now it was the day after and JD had to go back to work. He got a page from Dr. Cox saying that he should think about taking off, but JD declined. He couldn't stay away from the hospital, not if that monster was still there.

JD was at the hospital a little late and was errand an earful from his mentor. He didn't like the long rant, but he was glad everything seemed normal. He only had to visit his uncle once today and when he did he was asleep. He smiled as he walked to the nurse station to grab a file. Before he knew what was happening he was tackled and soon had an armful of Jack. He looked at the small 5 year old.

He beamed "Hey, Jack!"

"Jdee!" Jack cheered.

"What are you doing?" he asked playfully

"I'm hugging you!" he said happily as he gave JD a hug.

JD laughed "No, I mean what are you doing away from Perry?" JD asked

"I'm lost" Jack pouted

"OK, you know what?" JD grabbed a chart. "I'm gonna help you find Perry, OK?" JD said kissing Jack's head. Jack started giggling wildly he then nodded in approval and let JD take him to his father.

Not long after they spotted Dr. Cox leaving a patient's room and heading the opposite way. JD held up his finger indicating a count down.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Pe~rry!" they called in unison.

Dr. Cox turned around and for a brief second there was a true genuine smile on his face. It soon disappeared and he started over to them. JD put the child down and Jack took off to hug his dad. Dr. Cox scooped his son into his arms and started giving him kisses.

It was strange seeing all that happen, because honestly, how that scene played out it looked like they were all a family. JD and Dr. Cox the parents and Jack the child. Anyone who saw this would take a few seconds to watch and then whisper an 'aww' or two.

JD sighed he missed his son. Kim decided she wanted to raise him on her own. They started having fights, and then one day she just took Sam and left. He was heartbroken, he really wanted to raise Sam right, but now he wasn't even a dad.

Jack always treated JD like he was another dad, but he didn't want to take Dr. Cox's place. So when ever it seemed Jack was treating him as part of the family he always nudged him away to Perry.

JD gave one envious sigh and left to take care of more patients.

Dr. Cox would never admit it, but he loved how Jack thought JD was part of the family, because in a weird way, he was.

After a year Jordan and him stopped being the on and off marriage. They stopped coming over to each others house. Except for holidays where they would barely even speak. They use to send Jack back and forth, but then Jordan stopped asking for him and it seemed she barely even cared. Then that stopped. Which lead to Dr. Cox being a single parent with a son.

He was always happy when he saw Jack playing with JD, because then it was like Jack had a mommy again. He thought it was funny, JD made a better girl then an actual girl. Sure Jordan was the daughter of Satan, but still she was a girl.

Dr. Cox looked to up to thank JD, but he was gone. He gave a small growl cursing his bad timing. Oh well, he didn't need to thank Susie for her wild hormones.

"why aren't you in the day care?" Perry scolded

"I wanted to play with you and Jdee!" Jack smiled

"we'll play later, right now you need to be in daycare." he said playfully and then tossed Jack over his shoulder and cared him to day care as Jack laughed and squirmed.

* * *

JD sat in his chair happy to have a break. He was sitting next to Turk, across from Elliot, and next to Elliot was Carla. They started eating and taking until someone brought up the word uncle, then they talked about _him_ and how nice he was, which lead to JD.

"Why have you been avoiding you're uncle?" Elliot asked.

"Well I-" JD started not sure what to say.

"He told us why you were scared and we think it's a little stupid." Carla stated

"Really?" He asked not sure what kind of bullshit that man came up with.

"Just because he hit you once as a kid doesn't mean you should hate him." Elliot said sweetly.

"Yea, come on dude, we can help" Turk smiled.

JD just sighed and played along, "Sorry guys, but I want to handle this on my own." he said before dumping his uneaten lunch and walking away.

Once JD was out of sight they started talking again. "OK, something is defiantly up." Turk said

"Yea, I'm not so sure we can trust that James guy." Carla said

"But why did he lie to us about why JD's scared of him?" Elliot asked

"Any one else have the feeling, maybe that drunk beating was more then a one time accident?" Turk asked suspiciously.

They nodded to each other and then left to gather more information on the subject. They needed to find out what was going on with or with out JD's knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I don't own scrubs. Today is the last day of break, so just to warn you I'm not going to be updating as much. I mean I've been adding stores almost every other day, but that was because I was free all day. Now it's back to homework, projects, etc. Don't worry I'll still update at least once a week and since it's not as often I'll try to make the chapters longer.

Something was defiantly up and he couldn't just stand around and let his poor vanilla bear get hurt. JD could be so naïve and just to kind. He needed his chocolate bear now more then ever.

Turk walked into Mr. Morken's room not seeming the least bit suspicious. He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Hello, Turk" the man greeted friendly.

Turk bit his lip to keep from hitting the man. If he hurt JD he did not want to be this guys friend. "Hey," Turk greeted "could you tell me a little more about what when you hit JD?"

"Why?" James asked a little suspicious.

"Well, if I knew more about what happened then I could help fix you're relationship."

"Well anything to get Johnny back." He answered still believing they were eating every lie he told and not thinking any other way.

"Well, it started when I was hanging with the boys. We had a few beers and passed around some weed. We were young so the beer was a little watered down, but I still gave us a pretty big buzz. After a few sips of beer we started getting high. I then, being the stupid young adult that I was, agreed to babysit my little nephew, Johnny. When I got to his house his mom was already gone. So I found him, but made the wrong decision. I got angry and hit him. Then he hid and then...."

* * *

Carla typed furiously on her computer. He didn't mean to be so rough, she was just so angry. She looked up every past case for a hurt child. She even looked up every medical record for John Michael Dorian since the year he was born. But she had nothing to go on. The only records there was for normal check ups, colds, sicknesses. There was no records for considered abuse.

She sighed in frustration, nothing was working not one single clue to go on. She sighed and was about to give up when she had an idea. She searched the medical documents for the free clinic 27 years ago. She typed in John Michael Dorian and was surprised on how many cases showed up. Thank god the clinic at least kept some records. She clicked on them and gasped at the results.

Bruises, broken bones, bleeding, internal bleeding, and even concussions.

Some much for that one time accident. She tried to look farther into the matter, but that was all she could get. Still it was a hint.

* * *

"frick, frick, frick, frick, frick!" Elliot rambled as she walked down the halls. She had no idea where to start looking first. Turk was interrogating James, Carla was looking for medical files, what could she do? She walked down the halls not going anywhere particular, but manged to bump into the janitor. "Hey." he greeted.

"Oh, hey janitor." she greeted

"Something wrong?" he asked seeing that she looked a little flustered.

"Yea, I need to figure something out about JD, but I can't let him know." she sighed

The janitor paused to think something over. He then answered making a decision. "I think I could help"

The janitor lead Elliot to the locker room, luckily no one was there. "What are we doing here?". The janitor ignore her question and went right to JD's locker. He popped it open with a screw driver and searched through it. He then pulled out a small book that had a unicorn on the front. He handed it to Elliot with a small smile. "That may be some help."

Elliot looked at the book confused. "What is it?"

"A diary"

"JD's diary?"

"You want information on him. I think this will help." She flipped threw it a little and smiled.

"Thanks-" when she looked up the janitor was gone. She looked around before backing out of the locker room, book in hand.

She made her way into an empty patient's room. She sat on the bed and started at the first page. 'lets see what's going on in JD's head'

* * *

_Dear, diary_

_I'm glad to say that I'm leaving for college. This is the moment I've been waiting so long for! Now I won't have to be with my family. That must sound mean, but it's not what you think. I like my family....well, their not the worst, they feed me and give me shelter so that's something. Even Dan has started to become more like a brother. He lets me hang out with him and his friends more. They seem fun just a little bad, I hope it doesn't rub off on Dan. I'm mainly glad to get away from HIM. I hate him and now we won't see each other unless it's a meager holiday and even then I can say, no. He wont be able to lay another finger on me again. I always hated it when he did that stuff and always made it seem like it was my fault. I hope I never have to see that scum bag again._

_Sincerely, JD_

* * *

Elliot wasn't sure what it meant, but knew it was important. She was about to get up when an idea popped up in her head. 'What else was in this diary?' normally she would have respected his privacy, but it was to good of an opportunity to give up. She scanned threw some of the pages.

* * *

_Dear, diary_

_Me and Elliot started dating. She is so wonderful I hope I don't mess it up. She seems so nice and a little insane, but that's fine. Love is love, at least I hope it's love._

_sincerely, JD_

* * *

Elliot smiled at this and had a light blush. This one was so old, it must have been a year since they had last dated. Still she couldn't help, but feel a little warm and fuzzy inside. She smiled and kept reading.

* * *

_Dear, diary_

_I don't know how much longer I can stand Elliot. She driving me crazy and not in a good way. She's acting like a nut, she won't talk about anything we do with the others, she gets so possessive, she-_

* * *

Elliot gasped at the writing. He thought she was a nut?! And that wasn't even a week after they were together. She felt a pang of anger in her chest and continued flipping through the diary again. Every page in it that was bout her said the same thing.

_She's crazy_

_I think we should stay just friends_

_I can't take any more_

_If this keeps up I'm gonna go crazy_

_We have to end this_

_I'm going to break up with her soon_

_I don't want to hurt her_

She griped the book harder. Why was he keeping this from her? If she made him so angry, why did they keep dating on and off? She was about to just go when something caught her attention.

* * *

_Dear, diary_

_I think I'm in love. I know this sound old and just like another old story, but no matter how much I deny it I can't stop thinking about him._

* * *

Wait on second! Did he just say 'him'?! JD was in love with a guy?! She almost dropped the diary. It shouldn't have been such a shock as it was. JD always seemed a little...off. He was always more girly then any guy should be. It was just, the date when he wrote this a little while before they decided to break up for good. She continued reading.

* * *

_I know it's wrong, but all I can do is think about making him happy. He's the first thing I think about when I wake up and he's the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I can't do anything with out thinking of him. I know he won't accept my love, heck most of the day he's trying to make fun of me. But I can never stay mad at him. I just hope someday these feelings well go away._

_Sincerely, JD_

* * *

Elliot frowned at this. It looked like JD really liked this guy, so why would he want to stop it? It couldn't be that bad, she hasn't met a person yet who could resist his puppy dog eyes. Even Dr. Cox at certain times couldn't help, but give in to the adorable pout. If this guy ever hurt JD she was going hurt him badly.

* * *

Dr. Cox sighed, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. It should have never come to this, but how else was he going to get information? He was going to help Newbie no matter what.

Dr. Cox turned to JD, looked him straight in the eye and swallowed his pride. "Newbie, do you want to go get lunch with me?"

There were a few gasps by some nurses and passing doctors. He ignored them and waited for newbie's response.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cox, I think I misheard you. What did you say?" JD asked honestly thinking he did hear him wrong.

"OK Rebecca, listen to me and listen to my well, cause I'm only going to say this once more. Ya wanna go out to lunch with me and before you tell you're girlfriends and celebrate, no this is not a date. The food here sucks, and it just so happens that today's that day I can spend half an hour with you without having the urge to cut off my ears so I don't have to listen to you're girly problems." Dr. Cox ranted.

Even through that rant JD picked out the fact that Dr. Cox just said he wanted to have lunch with him. His eye lit up and there was a huge smile grew on his lips. He tried to control himself ,but ended up hugging Dr. Cox.

"Get down Newbie!" Dr. Cox commanded. "Like I said it's not a date, for a date would require only two people. Jack is going with us, seeing as how I can't leave him alone in a building without worrying some jackass is going to hurt him."

JD stopped hugging him and nodded furiously. "I'll go with you!"

"Alright, lets go get Jack." Dr. Cox started towards the daycare to pick up his son with JD at his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

JD was so happy he was skipping behind Dr. Cox the entire way. They arrived at the day care and saw the kids running around wild and the daycare teacher was being tied up by small children. The site was incredibly funny. JD had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Even Dr. Cox laughed at the sight. They then walked over to the tied adult. Perry bent down and ripped off the duck tape covering the poor woman's mouth.

"oh, thank you so much I've been-"

"I don't really give a damn lady, just tell me where my son is." Dr. Cox interrupted.

"...well, these are all the children....,Henry!" The teacher called

A small child walked up to the adults with an innocent smile. "yes?" he asked sweetly

"What happened to Jack?" the woman asked

"He left" the boy answered.

Perry's amused grin changed into an angry frown. "what?" he asked angrily

The woman had to come up with something quickly "You mean to the bathroom?" she asked

The small child shrugged "he just left" and walked away.

Before the woman could explain herself Perry slapped the duck tape back on her mouth and marched away. He looked angrier then he has ever been. JD followed close behind, concerned for the older man.

They searched for half an hour around the hospital, but couldn't find Jack. "Damn it!" Dr. Cox shouted angrily and punched a wall. JD jumped in surprise of the loud smash. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!!" He punched the wall again causing a hole to form.

"Perry, it will be, OK" JD whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

Dr. Cox turned sharply to JD. "What did you say?" he hissed, his face very red.

"It'll be-"

"Don't Newbie! I care a lot about my son and I want to protect him. I'm not really doing that when I haven't the slightest clue of to where the fuck he is! It's not like I should be taking advise from you anyway seeing as Kim took you're son from right under you're nose!" Dr. Cox shouted he then pulled back a fist and was ready to smash it into JD's face.

He was expecting to feel something, a nose, a cheek, even a jaw, but he only hit a hand. He thought for a second that Newbie blocked his fist and was going to hit him back for the awful things he said before. He felt fingers wrap around his wrist and the the other hand was now rubbing his fist in a soothing motion. Dr. Cox was taken aback, he opened his eyes, just realizing they were closed. He looked at JD, his eyes were sad and distance.

Dr. Cox immediately felt a pang of guilt "Look JD..."

"No," JD interrupted. He just stared at Perry's fist as he gently wiped away blood, he got from punching the wall. "You're right." He continued. "What would I know? I lost my only son to someone I didn't even like. You shouldn't listen to me." JD said softly.

Perry couldn't believe what the kid was saying. He shook his head "No, Newbie I'm not right. I'm a jackass. I didn't mean what I said. You're right, if we're frantic nothing will get down." Dr. Cox removed his hand from JD's and gently stroked his cheek. They stayed like that, just looking into each others eyes until Dr. Cox realized who this was .

He quickly removed his hand and turned around trying to hid his blush. "Lets split up and look." he said before walking away.

JD stayed there watching him go. He brushed his hand agents his cheek and blushed still able to feel Dr. Cox's strong hand. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and turned to look for Jack.

* * *

He sighed now feeling nerves. He had been looking for the child for almost two hours and nothing. He had to find him before Dr. Cox blew up again. He sighed again and rested his head on the wall. His head was starting to hurt. He saw Dr. Cox stomping down the hall way walking towards him.

"Did you find him?" He asked with a hint of hope in his eyes. He sadly shook his head. "Damn it!" he swore. That gave him the answer that he didn't either.

"We'll find him." He hushed said in a hush voice .

He breathed in deeply and held his breath not wanting to snap at the younger male again. "I know, I just hope we find him before some sick bastard does." Dr. Cox sighed.

At that moment realization hit JD like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't he checked that room early? He stopped resting his head and took off towards his uncle's room.

"Where are you going?!" Dr. Cox called after him

"I'm gonna get Jack!" JD called back hoping he wasn't to late or maybe his instinct was wrong.

* * *

He slid to a stop in front of Jame's room and sure enough there was Jack on his uncle's bed. He marched into the room and whisked Jack up into his arms and gave a deadly glare at the old man. "What are you doing?" JD growled

Jack frowned not use to the tone from his nephew. His uncle shrugged and looked up at JD acting all innocent. "By whatever do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" he barked holding Jack farther away from the man.

"Dear Johnny, I know you're feeling jealous that I've been drifting towards...the younger models, but not to worry, you'll always be my number one." he said with a crooked smile.

"Don't you fucking touch him." JD growled.

"Careful someone might mistake you for a dog, then again you are the bitch aren't you?" he laughed. JD continued to glare at the man in the bed. "What is he you're kid?" He asked

"No he's Dr. Cox's son." he said still holding Jack.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean? "

"I mean is he you're booty call?"

JD starred at him honestly confused. "what?"

"We're related and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." he stated simply.

JD finally understood, his face full of disgust "You're a sick bastard." JD growled. To fast for him to comprehend his uncle got up and punched JD, causing him to fall back into the wall. Jack was still safety in his arms.

"Jdee!" Jack cried not understanding what was happening. JD got back on his feet only to be hit in the stomach, he fell to his knees. JD gasped "Jack, I want you to go to Daddy, stay with him, and don't ever come back to this room." he whispered to the child.

Before Jack could reply JD was hit again and let go of the child. He then crumbled to the ground. Jack was immediately at his side shaking him lightly. "Jdee?" he whispered.

"Go" JD gasped urgently. Jack didn't want to move, but the tone of JD's voice scared him.

"Here kiddo, I'll take care of you." James said with a smile. With one last glance at JD he got up and dashed out the room to find his dad.

James frowned, but he calmly walked to the door and closed it. He also locked it and closed the blinds so no one would see. He walked back to his nephew's side and crouched down. He grabbed JD's collar and brought their faces only inches apart "now what did I say about growling?" he crashed their lips together and took over the kiss. He shoved his tongue into JD's mouth and scrapped their teeth together causing the younger boy's gums to bleed.

He tried to shove the man off, but failed as his uncle just slammed the younger boy into the wall. He struggled in the man's grip, but again he couldn't move. The man slammed his body into the younger man's. JD felt a hand going up his shirt and one on the rim of his pants. He felt his heart slamming into his chest. He needed to get out. James made the mistake of moving back. It was only slightly, but it was enough room to knee the man in the ribs. His uncle gasped for breath as JD got up and started for the door. He felt a sharp pain in his head, but he ignored it and dashed out the room scared out of his mind.

* * *

He was down the the hall when he decided to stop for a breath. He felt awful, his lungs burned, his ribs hurt, his head was throbbing, and it felt something running down his neck.

"Newbie?"

JD snapped his head up and saw Dr. Cox at the other end of the hall. Jack was at his side, holding his fathers hand. He was probably leading him to his uncle's room. JD watched as Dr. Cox started to lose focus. He looked blurry and was moving in circles. "Perry?" he asked trying to stay awake. He did the best, but he couldn't stay up. He fell to the floor and lost consciousness the last thing he heard was someone calling his name.

"JD!" Dr. Cox ran to his side. He started to examine him when he noticed a small stream of blood coming from his head. His eyes widened in horror, he couldn't think of anything else, but the fact that JD had a head injury. Somebody hurt Newbie, somebody dared to lay a finger on_ his _Newbie?!

Dr. Cox was returned from his thoughts by a small voice. "Daddy is Jdee OK?"

He looked at his son and then back to the man in his arms. "We need a gurney in here now!" he called. He quickly turned to his son and said "He'll be fine I promise."


	6. Chapter 6 finale

I don't own scrubs. thank you for staying with this story till the end. My thanks for the reviews every review made me feel so warm and fuzzy in side. By the way because this story is now finish there is a **poll on my profile** asking what should the **next chapter story** be. Please** vote**. Sorry the Story was so short I'll try to make them longer in the future. Again thanks so much I lover all the people who read this and reviewed, reviewers are my favorite! Sorry I there are any grammar mistakes this chapter didn't have much of a look over. Thanks again, love you!

_What happened_

_Where am I_

_My head hurts_

_What's that buzzing and that beeping_

_Someone's talking, but I can't understand what their saying_

It was pitch black, but that may have been because JD's eyes were closed. He tried to open them, but he couldn't. It felt like there was a thousands pounds on each eye lid. There was a voice talking, but all he could make out was sounds. Actually it sounded like there were more then one. Two? Three? He ignored it seeing as he couldn't understand anyway. He focused on trying to remember what happened. He remembered running.....running from what? He stopped and there was sharp pain in his head. He fell, there was someone calling his name, but he couldn't see who. Everything disappeared and he ended up here. He tried to move again, but still nothing. He got frustrated and tried to groan, but he couldn't even speak. Which lead to more frustration. He tried to listen to the voice, maybe he could get some information from who ever it was talking.

"Why did you leave him alone?!"

"It wasn't my fault, the little idiot ran off by himself!"

"Guys, fighting isn't going to help anyone."

"Don't forget he can probably hear us."

"No Barbie, he can't. That only works when you're in a coma, but he is just asleep."

"What did I just say?!"

"Carla's right. We have to stop fighting with each other."

"We need to go after his uncle."

"What did you guys learn about him?"

* * *

Everyone sat around the unconscious man. Dr. Cox on his left with Turk and Carla at the right. Elliot sat at the end of the bed. They all had an equally worried expression except for Dr. Cox who was doing a great job hiding his true concern.

"something is defiantly up." Turk stated. "I asked him about what happened when he hit JD for the first time and he said he was drunk. When I asked him again he said he got buzzed and high." Turk continued.

"Are you kidding me? When I looked up his records at the free clinic it said he went in for bruises, broken bones, bleeding, concussions, and internal bleeding! Some of which would all be in just one year!" Carla reported.

"When I read JD's diary...what?!" she asked as everyone looked at her when she said diary. "guys can have a diary and it was for his own good." she remarked. "Anyway he kept talking about _him_ and said stuff like he won't lay another finger on me again and the he made him feel like it was his fault." Elliot added.

Everyone looked at JD. If had just told them what was up then none of this would have happened. "I think I know what has been happening, but to be sure let's wait for him to wake up and get 'em to tell us." Dr. Cox sighed. "For now Gandhi and Barbie, you guys take turns watching our favorite uncle. When JD wakes up we'll page you." he ordered.

Turk and Elliot nodded as they walked out the door to keep an eye on James. "And what do we do?" Carla asked curious.

"We're on call now" he said glancing at his watch. "So when someone gets called away, one of us will be watching him." he sighed gesturing to JD.

"OK" Carla agreed. "I'll be right back." Carla said before getting up and leaving the two alone.

_That's right I remember now! Uncle, he threw something, it hit my head, I collapsed when I saw Dr. Cox and Jack. Are they OK? What will they think now that they know? They'll hate me, that's what they'll think.... I should just stay in asleep until they unplug me and put me in the ground._

Dr. Cox looked down at his portage's unconscious body. He felt guilt start bubbling up inside. "Why didn't you just tell me, kid? I could have prevented this... I should have known." he said more to himself then JD. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes. Before he could stop them the tears ran freely down his cheeks. He rested his head on the boy's lap and started to sob.

_He-he's crying? But why? Does he still care about me? But I slept with my uncle. Well there was no actually sleeping, but we had sex and he still cares?_

"Please JD, please wake up. I'll do anything, just wake up. You can have all the hugs you want! No more girl name, no more rants, please wake up..." he begged still sobbing.

_Perry......._

"Please JD, I couldn't live without you. I-I love you" he choked out.

_I love you, too_

JD wanted to do something. He needed to comfort the poor man. Hearing him cry was breaking his heart. He tried to move his hand only this time his body complied. He next opened his eyes, but the hospital lights were to much. He squeezed them shut and prepared to open again. This time he wasn't blinded. He glanced down at the older man. He was stilling crying oblivious to the man underneath him waking up. He lifted his hand and placed in on Perry's back.

He immediately shot up and looked at the boy in the bed through his tear filled eyes. JD opened his mouth to say something, but the older man flung his arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. It was the kind that said 'don't ever leave me again.'

JD happily returned the hug. "You should have told us...you're a fool." Perry whispered

"I'm you're fool." he smiled

Perry's eyes widened "you heard that?" he asked. He looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Yes, and you owe me a lot more hugs." JD chuckled.

Perry smiled, but then backed away. He stared into the younger male's eyes "So you heard about me saying...."

JD nodded "I love you too."

Perry cupped JD's face with his hands and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was the best kiss they ever had in their life. Better then any girl and much better then all the forced, rough kisses JD got from his uncle. As funny as it was he always thought the kiss would be rough and full of biting, but he was gentle and it had the perfect amount of tongue. It felt so right, but as soon they had to pull away for air.

They rested their foreheads together. Their faces were flushed and their breath mixed together in the sweet dance of love. There was a knock at the door and the two quickly pulled back. Carla walked in, but with a look that sighed 'I saw that, now stop pretending'. She then looked at JD with a big motherly smile, "It's good to see you awake JD."

He just nodded. He was to embarrassed to say anything, but he then gave her a smile. Perry just nodded welcoming her back. She sat down and looked to Dr. Cox "want me to get Turk and Elliot?"

"Actually, I'll go get them. You stay here with Newbie." Perry said quickly before getting up.

"Nonsense, I didn't want to interrupt." Carla gave a small wink before she pulled out of the room and down the hall to get the others. At that Perry's pager went off. He scowled the small object in his hand before looking up at JD. "I have to go someone coded." he looked at the man in the bed with a look of concern.

"I'll be fine, go" he said firmly

the older man nodded and ran out the door, but not before hand JD an extra pager in case something happened and giving him a small peck on the lips.

JD slumped in the bed and let out a sigh, once again it was just him. Though he couldn't help, but smile at Dr. Cox's show of affection before he left. He wondered if this meant that they were boyfriends. The thought mad him blush. 'Hello, I'm JD and this is my boyfriend Perry.' 'Hello, have you meet my boyfriend Dr. Cox?' 'Jonathon Michael Cox' the name had a nice ring to it. JD unconsciously let out a giggle. The name sounded great! Was he nuts for thinking or marriage when they just had their first kiss?

The door knob turned and the door was being pushed opened. He was back already? "Perry what ha-" His face fell of all color and his blood ran cold. His eye looked at the man with fear.

_No_

Perry ran to the patients room, but fell upon a very perplexing mystery. No one was there. What happened? He walked away while scratching his head in confusion. While walking past a closet there was a loud bang. Any other day he would just keeping walking past the sound and assume it was someone someone having sex, but today he had a strange feeling about it.

He hesitantly took hold of the doorknob and swung the door open. Someone came crashing out of the opened room. Luckily Dr. Cox was quick and caught the person. It was Carla, she was tied and gagged. Dr. Cox quickly took out the gag so he could understand her muffled screams.

"What happened?" he asked very alarmed.

"I don't know! I was off to tell Turk and Elliot the news and suddenly I was grabbed and thrown into the closet. The guy then tied me up and left me here." Carla quickly explained.

He quickly untied her and helped her up. She looked at him "we have to check Elliot and Turk." she said worried.

Dr. Cox nodded and ran to find Barbie and Baldy with Carla at his heels.

They ran to the surgery, where Turk was suppose to be. They saw and a wave of relief washed over Carla while Perry still had a small nagging voice in the back of his head. They grabbed Turk and told him what happened. They then ran to find Elliot, she was in the day care tied up by the toddlers.

They quickly untied her and started asking questions.

"who tied you up?"

"How long were you here?"

"Did anything strange happen?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time. What are you guys talking about?" Elliot asked confused.

Perry shook his head in frustration. "That doesn't matter now, just answer the stinking questions!" he demanded.

"Well, the kids tied me up. I was here for about 10 minutes, and what do you mean strange?" she answered.

"Did you get a page saying to come here?" Turk asked

"Umm, yea it said the teacher was one and I was the most fit to tske care of the jids, whatever that meant." Elliot said.

"I don't get it what was this suppose to accomplish?" Carla asked aloud.

There was a beeping from Perry's pager, he quickly took it and stared at the message.

_961_

_-Unknown_

he furrowed his eyebrows, what does 921 mean? Who was unknown? The only unknown pager with his number was the extra he gave JD, but what did he mean?

"you got the message wrong, it say you are most fit to take care of the kids. The letters were mixed, it was probably a rushed message." Carla observed looking at Elliot's old pages.

The idea hit him like a ton of bricks. That's it it was a rushed message! Then that means. Perry turned pale, it wasn't 961. it was 911, JD was in trouble and there was only one person who could have pulled all this off only to get to JD. Then that meant....

"Shit"

JD was frozen as his uncle stepped into the room. He had an eerie smile and a gleam in his eye. He walked in farther and shut the door, everything was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

_Click_

JD was quick to grab the pager to message Perry and James rushed to the bed. He quickly slapped the pager out of his hands unknown to him JD already sent the message. JD tried to jump out of the bed, but he was pulled right back down. The heart monitor was going nuts. James turned his attention to all the wires and tubes going into the young boy's arm. He gave a devilish smile and said in a eerier undertone. "I'm sorry I hurt you so bad. But don't worry, I can make it all better."

he wrapped his hand around the IV and ripped it right out. JD gave a painful yelp and blood started to drip from his hands. The older man smiled at the boy's pain. He gave him a forceful kiss and let his free hand wander over the boy's structures as the other held down the younger boy's wrists.

"It's just us." he whispered into JD's ear causing his skin to crawl and tears to start swelling at his eyes. He needed Perry now!

'Please Dr. Cox help me!' he screamed in his head. The man bit into JD's neck causing him to give another painful cry. Just as this happened the door was kicked down relieving the two men. James shot up from what he was doing letting his mask slip, knowing they already saw. JD just fell back to the bed exhausted from this whole thing. He was tired, but happy someone had saved him.

"You sick bastard!" a voice growled. He didn't know who exactly, his eyes were losing focus from the deep wound in his neck, but the voice sounded like Perry.

Perry marched into the room and gave the old pervert a punch in the face over and over and over again. The others gasped at what they saw in front of them. Then everyone was in doctor mode. Elliot check JD's vitals, Carla called in security, and Turk joined Dr. Cox's beat down.

Security took the man away who with no doubt would be facing 30 years in jail. Perry then turned his attention to the boy in the bed. He looked at his wound and was glade to say it wasn't serious as long as they wrapped him up. He took out some gauze from the first aid kit that was in every room and wrapped his neck up. He then pick JD up bridle style an cared him to another room without the stained sheets.

later JD woke up to a filmier face. He smiled at the sleeping man and took notice to the new sore spot. He rubbed his neck and then turned back to the older man who had woken up. He smiled at him and Perry smiled back. "You don't have any other abusive realities do you? You know so we don't have to do this again although now that you have to stay bed ridden you don't have any of that awful gunk in you're hair." Perry joked.

JD smiled at this "Thank you" was his all he said.

"No matter how many times I'll always save my princess." Perry said and gave JD a small kiss on the cheek.

JD blushed and started to twiddle with the blanket covers. He had to ask this question, it was bugging him to much! "Does this mean we're going out now?" JD asked with a deep blush.

Perry raised an eyebrow at this question and then gave a real genuine smile and small laugh. "Yea this means we're going out."

"Does that mean I can call you Perry more?" the question slipped from his mouth before he could stop it.

Perry gave a growl "don't push it." he replied.

_You know what they say about the calm before the storm? It's true, it's always true. When something is really gonna fuck up it seems like the world stands still everyone's waiting in tension, knowing something's gonna break._

_I wish I could say it was a normal day, but it wasn't. The birds were quite, the floor didn't squeak , even the air seemed to stand still. I should have called out. I should have taken it as a sign,but I didn't. I went to work like any other day. There was no traffic, no music, no one shouting at me for riding my scooter in the street. It seems we were all waiting._

_I should have seen his car, I had that bad feeling when only he was there, I knew something was odd, but still I went on just like it was a normal day._


End file.
